Pastel Kanye
Appearance Old Outfit (Daily Wear) Pastel wears a pink hoodie that says 'TOKYO'. She wears black, long jeans with pairing black sport shoes. Pastel's hair is let down and shows her pink-reddish gradient hair. Her bangs are swept to the side. Pastel has jet-black hair and reddish-pink ombre-style hair. Her hair length is medium. Pastel's eye color is black and she has a fair complexion. New Outfit (Daily Wear) Pastel's hair is cut short and she has no more ombre. Her bangs and swept to the side and is combed neatly. Her hair is somewhat fluffy. Pastel's outfit did not change much, she still wears a pink hoodie with the words 'TOKYO' on it. Her black jeans changed to dark blue ripped jeans. Pastel still has her old pair of black shoes, implying that they still look new. Pastel has a fake right eye, due to the fact her own eye was slashed by Yania. When Pastel is angered, her right eye will begin to ooze black slime. Her bangs will then cover her right eye. 'Slasher' Outfit (New) Pastel found this outfit when she cut her hair. She usually uses this outfit when she sings in public or battling in someplace Pastel's hair does not change, as it is too short for her to style it. She wears a fake-leather dress with black tights and a pair of grey boots. Her weapon, a revolver-rapier is seen, being put aside, looking like a small belt at her side waist. She can easily take out her rapier by surprise. Grimm Reaper Outfit (Old) Her everyday wear is interrupted by a color scheme of black and red. Pastel used this outfit when she was granted the abilities of the Grimm Reaper. She wears a black hoodie, with the hood drawn over her face. A red scarf belonging to her deceased brother is around her neck, a long stretch of it is left unwearied. She wears black pants and underneath her pants, she wears pure black boots. Pastel's long, uncut hair has been hidden behind her hood. Her bangs have been swept to one side and covered her right eye. Her weapon, a scythe, can be summoned. Personality Before Pastel cut her hair, she was serious and full of hatred. She never really cared for anything, except for her brother, her old friend Eric and her betrayed friend, Yania. Pastel was always moody, and ha depression. This state worsened when her brother's murder happened. Then, everything fell apart. Her personality dropped. She didn't have love. A demon approached her and made her a Grimm Reaper, so her thirst for blood raised, her wanting to kill 'sinners'. After she slowly started to realize she was wrong and cut her hair. After Pastel cut her hair, her personality changed. She was kind, sweet and helpful. She began to attract friends and found her brother's gravestone. Her deal she made with the demon was off. So, her Hate ability left her. Feeling disappointed, she wanted another ability. With the help of her friends, she gained a new ability, glyphs. Pastel began to sing in public bars to earn some cash. Well, most of the cash was given to her by helping the bar be saved from violent crooks. Backstory As a child, Pastel was always doubted and hated, even by her parents. Only her brother cared about her and two friends. After turning 16, as a gift, her brother and Pastel moved out of their home and settled in a city called Ebott City. pastel then met her two friends, Eric and Yania. Eric was kind and helpful. He was shy and only opened up to Pastel. Yania was secretive, sassy and had a personality disorder. Yania betrayed Pastel and she was the murderer who killed Sun, Pastel's brother. Eric left Pastel for unnamed business. Pastel had a one-on-one duel with Yania after she figured out that Yania murdered her brother. After, Pastel fell into depression and had no more friends left. Pastel tried to suicide but was stopped multiple times. The last time is when she met Frisk Lee, a human with blood-red eyes and a rare Determination ability. Pastel was then introduced to Frisk's sister, Ocelot Lee. Ocelot is a black hybrid cat. Ocelot then showed Frisk was adopted by her parents. Pastel was then introduced o the rest of Ocelot's friends, Diana Hough, a fallen demon-angel and Korina Klader, daughter of a famous detective and a police officer. Ocelot then introduced that their group is called 'The Adventure Gang'. Pastel joined later on. After a huge incident between a said anomaly and a particular group of people, heroes to be exact, Pastel and her friends migrated to a different 'Timeline' called the Omega Timeline. The Omega timeline is a place where people's AUs were not habitable anymore. Pastel settled there alongside her new friends. Now, she regularly goes to this public bar in MafiaTale and sings for some extra cash to earn. Since this bar is attacked and became a target spot for attacks, Pastel defended this bar, since it still had good people in it. She follows the Adventure Gang on their Cases sometimes. Relationships Sun Kanye Sun Kanye is Pastel's deceased older brother. He has protected Pastel over her lonely years. His tragic murder lead Pastel to depression. Pastel still visits his gravestone every once a week and tells him about her journeys. Pastel has many photographs of her and Sun in her closet. Ocelot Lee A head-strong and sometimes annoying leader of The Adventure Gang. Pastel views Ocelot as a friend and ally. Although sometimes they have their little arguments, they do have things in common. Both of them love the anime Beyblade Burst and RWBY. Frisk Lee One of the first genuine friends Pastel ever met. In Pastel's eyes, she's sweet and innocent. Pastel loves her fighting style. Frisk is easily sad by Pastel's sarcastic comments so she tries not to be sarcastic that much. Diana Hough Being a half-demon as well, Pastel normally doesn't talk to Diana because she's very secretive. Pastel is aware of Diana and also very wary. Pastel is ready when Diana decides to turn against the group. Once, Pastel accused Diana of stealing her rapier, but Diana, being too cool, said she did not. Korina Klader Pastel is best friends with Korina, of course being the second smartest in the group. Korina would normally think of case theories, and Pastel would support that decision. Korina also loves Beyblade Burst and RWBY, much like Ocelot and Pastel. Eric Pastel knew Eric when she moved to Ebott City and her first-ever friend. Eric was the first reason why she made the deal with the demon. Pastel follows Eric sometimes, learning he was an error in the timelines. Yania Pastel's second friend and a murderer. Pastel hated Yania for murdering her brother. For revenge, she killed Yania with her bare fists, while Yania slashed her right eye with her knife. Pastel's right eye is replaced by a fake. But, if she is angered, black slime will ooze from her eye. Weapon =